


blush

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [25]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve blushes at nicknames. So does Tony.(free space - nicknames)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	blush

Steve has very pale skin, which means that anytime he blushes, it shows. 

So Tony's made a game for himself, that has evolved over the years, alongside their relationship, trying to make Steve blush.

In the early days, he’d gone with lewd sexual remarks that surely would have had Captain Virgin replicate a firetruck, yes? No. Absolutely nothing aside from strange looks from the team, and whilst his dignity was long gone, he felt he should keep his team’s respect, so that plan had stopped, in favour for all types of other things, until Tony makes the incredibly precious discovery, the morning after they sleep together for the first time, that the thing that’ll set loose a gorgeous pink blush over his skin is simple, yet seemingly effective, nicknames.

“Baby--” Tony starts, but stops himself to watch, in wonder, the pink flush of Steve’s skin. Steve notices what he’s looking at and immediately hides his face in his shoulder.

“Shut up,” he grumbles.

“Darling, it’s beautiful,” Tony says, brushing back Steve’s hair. Steve makes a distressed noise.

“Sweetheart, dear, my light, sweetcheeks, sugarplum, peache--” Tony says, grinning, getting interrupted by Steve kissing him.

“You know,” Tony says, still smiling, in between kisses, “if me calling you various nicknames leads to your adorable blush and kisses, I may never call you ‘Steve’ again.”

Steve gets that little determined wrinkle that bisects the space between his eyebrows, and says, “Baby,” quietly, testing it out, then it’s his turn to watch, awed, as a blush spreads across Tony’s cheeks. His smile widens, and he launches into a flurry of pet names and nicknames, kissing him between each one, and Tony thinks of just how screwed he is, because he went and fell in love with Steve goddamn Rogers, but he can’t seem to find any regrets, so he lets himself blush, before he turns the tables once more.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189481546146/blush) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
